The Dream
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Post-Confessions. Implies that Reid and JJ are now together, but this focuses on Hotch and Prentiss. Just a little dream I had, decided to write it out. Please read and review :D


**Post-Confessions. Implies that Reid and JJ are now together3, but this focuses on Hotch and Prentiss. My aunt and uncle brought me home early this morning and I fell asleep in the car and dreamed this up :D Please review.**

The plane quietly hummed as it flew towards home, no noise coming from the inside. The team had fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off, with the exception of Hotch. He remained awake, watching the members of the team, lost in his own thoughts. He had a brief description of them all, one that he knew they would appreciate.

_Reid- One of the most incredible people he knew. He was quick to use his wit to solve a situation and rarely caused trouble. He preferred to use his brain rather than violence, and that was fine with Hotch. Even though he was young, he was as efficient as Rossi or himself._

_JJ- The strong, independent woman he had grown to care for. She was like his little sister. It amazed him, what she had been through; Taking the abuse from Will, being strong enough to walk away, which had led straight into the arms of Reid, thankfully. They needed each other. _

_Morgan- The team's "class clown." He was quick to cheer you up, to crack a joke if things got to tense. He acted as a big brother to Reid and the women, and was quick to jump in the line of danger. He was one hell of an agent, and Hotch was proud to work with him._

_Garcia-Just thinking about her almost made him smile. She was the teams ray of hope. No matter what they went through, she was there with a hug and a smile. If you needed someone to talk to, there she was, as if she could already tell you were coming. She was beyond bright, and she amazes people with the skills she has._

_Rossi- Dark mysterious Rossi. The ex-husband to 3 wives, the man who was "married" to his job. But he was a fun person to be around, most of the team. In a way, he was the team's grandpa. Always buying "pick me up" gifts, inviting everyone to his house. _

_Then there was Prentiss, Emily Prentiss. One of the most amazing agents he had ever seen. She was strong, confident, witty, and beautiful. She was quick to help others and protective of the team, who had grown to be her family. She struggled to gain acceptance, but now, there was no doubt she belong here. She had more than earned her spot on his team, and in his heart._

He jumped at the last thought, shaking his head. 'I must be delirious,' He frowned to himself. He was about to close his eyes when Emily shifted next to him, a frown on her face. He watched on in amusment as a smile lit up her face, chuckling softly. She must be having an intense dream.  
>Hotch sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, nearly asleep when one word changed everything.<p>

"Aaron," The word slipped from her lips in a husky voice, a more serious look coming over her face. "Aaron," She repeated, a strange look coming over her face as she sighed.

'I better wake her up, before she wakes someone else up.' He frowned and leaned over, shaking her shoulder softly. "Emily," He shook her. "Emily, wake up."

"What?" The word was slurred and Hotch realized she was still half asleep.  
>"Emily," He sighed, laying his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Hotch," The word came out in a mere whisper and before he knew it, she was kissing him.

Hotch lost track of the time, trying to find the will power to pull away, but he couldn't. Instead, he found himself kissing her back, his hand slipping behind her neck.

He finally pulled away, gasping for air. Emily's eyes flew open, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh my..Oh no. Oh my gosh," Her eyes were wide and she backed against the wall like Hotch was on fire. "Hotch, I…Oh my gosh."  
>He sighed, knowing there was only one way to calm her down. "Emily, It's fine." He smiled at her gently, his eyes soft.<p>

Emily really looked startled then, her mind reeling. He never smiled, only when he was extremely happy. But if he was happy, that meant… "Ug!" She got up and pushed past him, running towards the bathroom. She flipped the lock before sitting against the wall, trying to sort through the thoughts that raced through her head.

Hotch waited in his seat as long as he possibly could. The plane had landed nearly 5 minutes ago, and he was beginning to get worried. Emily had never came out of the bathroom, and the flight had taken nearly an hour.  
>"We'll see you later," JJ waved to them as Spencer wrapped his arm around her waist, grabbing their bags.<p>

"Hasta la vista!" Morgan grinned as he jumped into a flashy mustang, Garcia laughing as she got in beside him. Rossi left with a wave and a sigh, driving towards his lonely, empty house.

Hotch finally grabbed his bag and went to sit on the steps on the plain, waiting for Emily to come out. He finally heard the lock click, and he turned to see her walk out with a sigh. She grabbed her bag, oblivious to him sitting there.

"Emily," He said softly.

She let out a yelp, nearly dropping her bag and stumbling over her own feet. "Good grief Hotch!" She frowned at him, sucking in a sharp breath. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"What?"  
>"You scared me," She frowned at him.<p>

"Sorry."  
>"What are you still doing here? I would think you'd want to get home to Jack."<br>"I do, but we need to talk."

"Oh." The single word was filled with fear and anxiety. She sat down beside him, playing her with bracelet nervously. "So…"

"What exactly happened, Emily?"

"I don't know, I was having a dream," She blushed, "And I guess when you tried to wake me up I was still half asleep. I am so sorry Hotch."

"What are you sorry about?" He grimaced when he realized it sounded like he was talking to Jack. "Wait, that's not what I meant. Well, actually it is. What is there to be sorry about?"

She looked at him for a long time, a small smile playing at her lips. "I'm not sure. I just didn't think that should have happened like that."

"I see."

"I, um, did you…" She fidgeted, shifting her weight.

Hotch gazed out over the air strip, watching as the sun began to sink. "Enjoy it?" He didn't look at her, fighting a smile.

"Yeah," She said quietly, looking at her feet and getting lost in thought again.

"Yes," He said after a while.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Yes, I enjoyed it," He looked back at her, holding her gaze.

His eyes softened and she leaned towards him and kissed him softly. This kiss was different; it was sleep filled or feverish, it was tender and loving.  
>She blushed when he pulled away, but smiled back at him as he smiled at her.<p>

"Hotch," She watched him for a moment before leaning against his side, lying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and slipped a arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"We will make this work," He said quietly.

"I know."

They sat in silence for a long while after that, simply holding each other as the sun set over the air strip. Tomorrow it would rise on a new day, and a new life.


End file.
